


A Real Family

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Protective Fiona Gallagher, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Lip Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Mickey Milkovich, Terry Milkovich Bashing, Terry gets his ass handed to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Mickey never had the best family, and he’s fully aware of this fact. With his alcoholic and drunk father, his criminal cousins, his drop-out of an older brother, and his whore of a younger sister, Mickey never got a good hold on what a family was supposed to be like. He never got that experience where you sit together as a family and eat dinner, never could get excited about anything so small like school grades without being called a pussy, and forget ever going to anybody in his family for relationship advice when no one could hold one and the fact he’s completely gay.So when Ian Gallagher comes into his life and tugs him into his own fucked up family, Mickey’s not sure how to take this all in.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Fiona Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 9
Kudos: 400





	A Real Family

**Author's Note:**

> This literally sparked from the idea of the Gallaghers reacting to what happened in season three with Mickey, Ian, and Terry. Mickey is a bit OOC in this, but fuck off, I like soft Mickey. Some scenes in this are from the actual show, some are made up. This story takes place between the end of season two and season three. Also, the rape scene is not detailed, but it is explained. Be warned.

Mickey never had the best family, and he’s fully aware of this fact. With his alcoholic and drunk father, his criminal cousins, his drop-out of an older brother, and his whore of a younger sister, Mickey never got a good hold on what a family was supposed to be like. He never got that experience where you sit together as a family and eat dinner, never could get excited about anything so small like school grades without being called a pussy, and forget ever going to anybody in his family for relationship advice when no one could hold one and the fact he’s completely gay. 

So when Ian Gallagher comes into his life and tugs him into his own fucked up family, Mickey’s not sure how to take this all in. 

It was an accident with them all discovering their relationship, and Mickey was truly ready to throw himself off the nearest roof, but when the eldest sister managed to corner him and get him to sit and talk with her, he never felt more at home. A real home. 

So yeah, maybe Mickey cares about the Gallagher family as if they were his own because they accepted him so easily, fit him into their fucked up lives and treat him like he’s one of them. Even though Mickey doesn’t admit it, he can’t help but love this. He spends most of his time in the house now, still warming up to what he and Ian have going on, but also warming up to the idea of having a family. 

Mickey wakes up one morning to the sound of the Gallagher brothers talking and moving around the bedroom, groaning in annoyance and rolling over onto his other side to face the wall, even more annoyed when he finds his source of warmth not there. He hears Lip laugh before he feels the bed dip, peeking his eyes open to find a shirtless Ian hovering over him. “Hi.” 

“The fuck you want?” Mickey grumbles, closing his eyes again and snuggling deeper into the pillow. 

“It’s almost noon,” Ian snickers, a hand settling on Mickey’s arm, his thumb rubbing circles into his skin. “We’re all going swimming. Get up.” 

“Mm, five more minutes,” Mickey mumbles, not particularly in the mood to swim. 

“Alright, fine,” Ian chuckles, leaning down and kissing his temple. Mickey ignores the flutter in his chest, choosing instead to pull the blanket over his head. The Gallagher brothers laugh, soon filing out of the room and leaving Mickey alone. 

Since Terry and a bunch of his “friends” - aka, people who buy shit from him - were in the house, Mickey escaped to the Gallagher house late last night to avoid the constant string of insults he usually got from them. Not that he can’t take them, he just finds them annoying. 

After a little while of just laying there and not falling back asleep, Mickey finally clambers out of bed and makes his way downstairs. He runs a hand through his hair and yawns, nodding in acknowledgment when Fiona bids him a good afternoon. He raises an eyebrow at the stranger leaning against the doorway, taking the offered cup of orange juice from Debbie. “Who’s this?” 

“I’m Adam,” he smiles, waving at him. 

Debbie turns to look at him. “You married?” 

Mickey snorts into his cup. Fiona shoots Debbie an annoyed look while Adam looks confused. A knock on the door interrupts the conversation, the little girl huffing and moving to answer. Mickey heard something about her sleepover going wrong last night. Something to do with one of the girls trying to fuck Lip. He still thinks it’s funny. 

The door is shoved open and Fiona looks even more annoyed than before. “Oh, just hit me with the bat already. I don’t have time for this.” 

Mickey turns to find some very angry looking blonde chick holding a bat at the door. She sneers at Fiona. “Wasn’t my idea to come to an adulterer’s house.”

Now a man comes into view next to the woman, holding his hands up with a rather guilty but pathetic look on his face. “It was mine. Well, actually, our priest. He thinks we can put this whole thing behind us, but we need your help.” 

“My help?” Fiona pinches the bridge of her nose, now looking extremely exhausted. 

“Did I miss something?” Mickey can’t help but grin, watching the scene unfold in front of him. He seems to be the only one finding this amusing. Hell, even Debbie looks annoyed. Carl looks more confused than anything.

The blonde shoves the man roughly. “Just go do what you came here to do.”

The man nods and makes his way into the room. The blonde hands Debbie her bat, looking around at everyone with a sort of disgusted look. Mickey just raises his brows, taking another gulp from his juice as the man kneels between the two women, taking their hands in his and looking between them. “I am asking both of you for your forgiveness.” 

Fiona looks like she wants to be anywhere but here. “I forgive you. We done now?” 

“Do you forgive me?” he asks the blonde now. 

She glares at him, shaking her head. “I want to, I really do. But every time I start to picture it, I just want to rip your head off and I want to shit down your neck.”

Picture what exactly, Mickey’s not sure, but holy shit does he find this funny. That is until Fiona shoves her way past them, eyes red and face twisted in pain as she disappears into the bathroom. The two strangers continue to talk - or, more like argue - in their kitchen, the man begging and the woman snapping out threats. He sighs and sets his cup down, walking up to the two. “Alright, party’s over. Finish this elsewhere.” 

“What, are you another one of her fucks?” The blonde snaps, ripping her hand from the dude’s grasp. 

He felt like gagging at that idea, but he just smirks. “Nah, she ain’t my type. Now get out of this fucking house before I beat you both with that bat.” 

The man gets to his feet quickly, grabbing the woman before she can advance on Mickey. He raises a brow, daring her to take another step closer. Debbie moves out of the way as the two head out the door, the woman snatching the bat from her and continuing her cursing at the man as they leave. Mickey rolls his eyes, waiting a few moments for the shouts to die down before he walks up to the bathroom door, knocking his knuckles against the wood. “Fiona? You good in there?” 

Debbie and Carl look at each other before slipping out. Adam shifts on his feet, heading back over to the couch to give the two some privacy. The door opens after another beat of silence, Fiona taking a deep breath and shooting him a strained smile. “Where’d they go?” 

“Told them to fuck off,” Mickey shrugs, crossing his arms. Her shoulders slump in relief. “What was that about anyway?” 

She hesitates, running her hands through her hair. “I, uh, fucked a married man. That’s what that was about.” 

“Shit, really?” 

“Yup,” she nods reluctantly. “Yeah, that… that happened.” 

Mickey shakes his head, setting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her lightly. “Well, that’s kind of shitty, not going to lie. But if that bitch comes around again, I got your back. Ya hear?” 

She can’t help but smile, reaching up and ruffling his short hair. “Thanks, Mick.” 

“I feel like I’m going to regret this but,” Lip starts off, stubbing out his cigarette on the railing. Mickey looks up from where he’s sitting on the stairs, listening to the others still splashing around in the pool as the sun sets. He raises a brow, waiting for Lip to continue. “Fuck, okay- is Mandy into like… seeing anybody?” 

“Mandy? Dating?” Mickey thinks that over, shooting him an inquiring look. “Yeah, I think so. Why? You boning my sister?” 

Lip chuckles softly, moving and sitting down next to him. “I did sleep with her a few nights back.” 

“Heard you sent her after Karen’s boy toy?” Mickey mentions, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. “Not gonna use her for a rebound, are you?” 

Lip shakes his head. “No, not like that. She’s, you know… pretty and cool…” 

Mickey chuckles. “You done with Karen then?” Lip hesitates, his eyes flicking over to watch the others splash around. “Look, I don’t care if you want to take a shot with my sister, but I will say two things.” 

“Okay,” Lip says slowly, turning his attention back to him. 

Mickey holds on a finger. “Finish whatever shit you have going on with Karen.” He holds up a second finger. “And don’t hurt my sister, or else these tattoos will meet their promise.” 

Lip laughs at that, causing Mickey to laugh as well. He pats Mickey’s shoulder lightly, nodding in agreement. “Thanks, man. I’ll keep that threat in mind if I go after her.” 

“She can be a bit clingy, just so you know,” Mickey grins, getting to his feet. “But she does it out of love. So don’t be a dick.” 

Lip nods. “Roger that. Now,” he stands up as well, clearing his throat, “earlier, Ian told me to make sure you get into that pool at some point, so…” 

“What- hey!” Mickey yelps when Lip suddenly throws him over his shoulder, twisting in his grip and punching his back. “Philip Gallagher, put me the fuck down!” 

“Back up!” Lip shouts, marching over to the pool. 

Mickey can hear Ian laugh, cheeks tinting with embarrassment and anger. “I swear to God, Lip-!” He can’t finish his threat because Lip is suddenly throwing him back, his body hitting and sinking under the cool water. Mickey pops back up with a gasp, growling and launching a wave of water at Lip. “You dick!” 

Lip just laughs, jumping away to a safe distance. Ian swims up behind him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders. “Easy there, tiger!” 

“Oh, fuck off!” Mickey snaps but stops struggling after Ian tightens his hold. The others are laughing as well, shifting back to their game of catch. Mickey huffs, leaning back into Ian and definitely never going to admit to him he very much likes the feeling of the cold water and Ian’s warm chest against his back. 

“Absolutely not!” Fiona says for the third time, gathering her purse and keys. 

Carl whines behind her. “But why?” 

“Because you’re a kid, for one!” Fiona starts, stopping when Mickey and Ian come downstairs. Carl perks up, running up to the two excitedly. 

“Can you teach me how to shoot a gun?” he asks, eyes bright with hope. 

“No!” Fiona snaps, looking for her phone. Ian rolls his eyes, slipping past Carl to get some food. Mickey looks down at the kid in amusement, setting his hands on his hips. “Shoot a gun, huh? What for?” 

“Probably to shoot up the damn school,” Ian mutters, searching through the fridge. Carl rolls his eyes at that, muttering about how he wouldn’t kill his classmates. Mickey eyes the two Gallaghers shuffling around the room, leaning down to Carl’s height. 

“Tomorrow,” he mutters to him, grinning, “I’ll show you the ropes, but that’s it. Deal?” Carl grins, nodding eagerly. Mickey lowers his voice more. “Keep this between us, and stop bothering Fi about it, or I’m canceling the deal.” Carl nods again, practically bouncing with excitement. Mickey winks and ruffles his hair, letting the boy run off back upstairs and ignoring Ian’s confused stare. 

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop on the two sisters when he went upstairs to grab his things since he had to go back home for a couple of days. He didn’t mean to overhear what a bunch of pissy chicks did to Debbie at the pool, how they faked her period and laughed at her for it. He didn’t say anything to them as they hugged it out, but he didn’t stand around and pretend he didn’t hear. 

“Debbie, let’s go to the pool,” he says the next day, tossing a towel at her head. 

She looks confused for a moment, shaking her head. “No way.” 

“Come on, grab your pink thingy and let’s get going,” he grins, taking the dishes from her hands. “Please? I want some Debbie time.” 

She snorts. “And you think going to the pool is a great way to bond?” 

“Hell yeah,” he crosses his arms, leaning against the counter. “Heard you had a bad experience, so let’s fix that.” Her eyes widen a bit, chewing on her lip as she considers what he said. Finally, a smile grows on her face and she nods. Mickey’s grin widens. “Alright, go get dressed.” 

The pool is as packed as usual when they get there, finding a few chairs and settling down there. Mickey needs some sunlight anyway - a bit too pale for the summertime. Debbie shifts uncomfortably, avoiding looking at anyone as she pulls out her book to read. 

Not even ten minutes pass before some chicks come by in very small and tight bikinis and surround Debbie, hands on hips and lips puckered. “What happened to your brand new tits, huh? Back to a one-piece, tsk tsk.” 

“Think it’s a good idea to be back here with all that blood?” another teases, the girls giggling as if that was the funniest thing ever. Mickey really doesn’t understand women. 

Debbie shrinks in on herself and Mickey has already seen enough. He gets to his feet, the girls finally noticing him and yelping when they realize who exactly he is, stepping back away from Debbie. “Feel good about yourselves, huh? Teasing a kid like that? How about this - you come near her again, and I’ll fuck you both up. We clear?” Simple threat that honestly, he’d have Mandy pull through for him since he personally can’t hit a woman unless for certain circumstances, but it still works. The two nod and scamper as fast as they can back to where their friends are. 

Debbie laughs, jumping to her feet. “That was awesome! You’re awesome!” She jumps forward and hugs him tightly, knocking the air out of him for a moment. He chuckles, hugging her back with one arm and sending one more threatening glare at the chicks who are staring, smirking when they turn away. 

“Wanna swim now?” he asks when she pulls back, knocking her little sun hat off of her head. 

She grins and nods, kicking off her flip flops and moving for the edge of the pool. Mickey checks to see if it’s clear as he tugs off his shirt, taking a running leap and flipping into the pool. He hears Debbie laugh when he pops back up, grinning and watching her take a running leap and cannonball into the water. 

“So what? They’re taking all of you just like that?” Mickey asks, watching the Gallagher brothers pack some of their stuff. 

“Yup,” Ian sighs, folding a few clothes into a bag. “It’s not the first time this has happened. We won’t be gone long.” 

“Really?” Mickey says in disbelief, looking around at them. Just two hours ago, he was on the counter screaming in pain as Ian’s hook-up picks bullet scraps out of his ass. His cheek still hurts too, making him put more weight on his right leg. He shouldn’t be standing, but fuck, this is more important. The Gallaghers are being taken away. 

“We’ll be okay,” Lip reassures, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “We’ll be back. You can stay in here still if you want. Finally have some privacy.” He laughs slightly at the end, but the amusement is hardly there. 

Mickey locks his jaw, looking at Ian worriedly. He feels something wrap around his leg and looks down, finding Liam clinging to his leg. The kid’s too young to know what exactly is happening, which explains the happy, dopey look on his face. Mickey sighs, leaning down and picking him up. “How long?” 

“A week,” Lip shrugs. “Maybe less.” 

They all slip out of the bedroom and downstairs, meeting Debbie and Fiona at the front door. The social worker leads them all out to a van, helping Carl and Debbie climb in as Fiona reassures the two they’ll be home again soon. Ian looks back at Mickey, smiling weakly and leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you at work, okay?” 

He nods, shifting Liam in his arms. The kid babbles softly, playing with his own fingers and not giving a flying fuck about what’s going on around him. God, Mickey wishes he could do that. The social worker turns to him, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. “Son, are you below the age of eighteen as well?” 

“Yeah, but I ain’t a Gallagher,” he says, tongue thick. He wonders if he could pretend Liam was a Milkovich, but the woman seems to know there’s five of them, so if he’s not one of them, Liam definitely is. Debbie holds her hands out for Liam. Mickey sighs, knocking his forehead lightly against Liam’s and smiling weakly when the kid grins, grabbing his face and speaking his regular baby talk. He finally hands the kid over to Debbie, stepping back with Fiona and Steve or Jimmy - whatever the fuck his name is - as the doors close and the van drives off. 

“I mean, there’s just no privacy,” Ian rants as the two put products away in the store, angrily stacking up a shelf of cans. “If I wanna jack off, I gotta do it in the bathroom.” 

Mickey can’t help but laugh. “I can’t even begin to imagine what kind of pussy you’d be in juvie.” Ian shoots him a blank stare, rolling his eyes and throwing a can at him. Mickey catches it easily, shaking his head in amusement. “Whatever you do, don’t let them know you’re gay. If those bastards find that out, they’ll pound the shit out of you, and not in a good way.” 

Ian presses his lips together, nodding slowly. “Great.” 

Mickey tosses the can back to him, clearing his throat. “So you can’t sneak back to your place?” 

“Can’t risk that,” Ian shakes his head. “Be the first place they’d look.” 

Mickey nods, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, my dad took my cousins and Iggy out on a run for a couple of days. You wanna stay over there instead of that dump?” 

Ian looks up, pausing in his stacking. “Your place?” 

“No one will be there.” 

“Fuck- yeah, sure,” Ian grins, walking down the aisle towards him, grabbing his waist and tugging him close. “Couple days, huh?” 

Mickey rolls his eyes, turning his head away when Ian leans down. “Yeah yeah, just don’t get into any trouble. They come to my place, they’ll end up taking me and Mandy too with the state of that house.” 

Ian chuckles. “Noted.” He presses his lips to his jaw, pulling back with a wink and turning back to his stacking. Mickey shakes his head, walking off to grab the rest of the boxes. 

Thanks to Mandy and some friends Lip made in the dump, Ian was able to sneak out and to the Milkovich household. The two make pizza bites and go through Terry’s case of beer, watching _Under Siege_ in the living room. Mickey loves this. Not that he’s ever loved or hated his home, but he never felt safe. Right now, he does. No one is here to bother them, and he’s more than willing to curl up against Ian’s side as they watch the film. 

“C’mere, you,” Ian murmurs halfway through the movie, tilting Mickey’s head up so he can press their lips together. Mickey sighs in content, kissing him slowly and soaking up the moment. Ian smiles against his lips, hand slipping down his side to his hip, squeezing gently. Mickey slides his hand down Ian’s stomach, fingers making quick work of his jeans. 

Ian groans when he cups his half-hard cock through his boxers, pulling back from the kiss to trail his lips down Mickey’s jaw. “I’m going to fuck you on every surface of this house.” 

“Mm, really now?” Mickey mumbles, smirking as he slides onto his lap. 

“Really,” Ian grins, sliding his hands under his shirt. “Problem?” 

Mickey kisses him again, hard, as he arches into his touch. “You better keep that promise.” 

Terry came home earlier than he was supposed to. 

Mickey can officially chalk this down as the worst day of his life. 

He hasn’t seen Ian since the incident, and honestly, he doesn’t want to. Not after that. Not after seeing him cry in defeat as that whore rode him while Terry pointed a gun at them. He can’t bring himself to look at the redhead. 

It hurts, it really does. 

Ian is glad to be back home with his siblings, but something is missing, and it’s his Milkovich. 

He hasn’t seen him since Terry walked in on them and beat the shit out of them, calling a prostitute to “fuck the faggot out of him.” Ian chokes up at the memory, wishing more than anything to somehow see Mickey again, but with Terry around in the house keeping an eye on Mickey, there’s not much he can do. 

It didn’t take long for the others to notice Mickey’s absence. 

“You two didn’t break up, did you?” Debbie asks, helping Fiona with the dishes. 

“Not really, I don’t think,” Ian shrugs, not sure how he can explain what happened to his much younger sister. He doesn’t want to. She doesn’t need to know about this. 

Lip seems to catch on quicker than the others that something happened. He gestures for him to follow, leading him outside onto the front porch. “Alright, spill. I haven’t heard from Mickey since we were taken away.” 

“What do you want me to say?” 

“Tell me what happened,” he says, sitting down on the steps with him. 

Ian sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Fucking… Terry is what happened.” Lip waits patiently, watching the tears well up in Ian’s eyes. “He caught us in his house and… fuck- he beat the hell out of us.” 

“That explains this,” Lip gestures to the split lip and bruised cheek. 

Ian nods slowly. “H-He then called in some hooker and…” Lip’s eyes widen a fraction, gut twisting at his words. “He had her fuck Mickey in front of me. Fuck him straight and all… Lip, I-” He breaks off, a sob building in his throat. Lip quickly wraps an arm around his shoulders, letting Ian bury his face in his shoulder and cry. 

His blood is boiling as he takes this in. Terry had some whore rape Mickey? What the fuck? What the actual fuck? He’s livid now. 

“Fuck this,” Lip snaps after Ian starts to calm down, taking his brother by surprise. “No, fuck that. Get up. Come on.” He gets to his feet, marching back into their house with Ian in tow. 

“What are you doing?” Ian asks, trying to keep up with his very angry brother. “Lip, what- what’re you planning?” 

“Fiona, we need to go get Mickey,” Lip states, moving to head upstairs. 

“What?” Both Ian and Fiona say at once, one confused and one surprised. 

Lip comes back down with their baseball bat, a scowl present on his face. “Terry had a girl rape Mickey.” 

“What?!” Fiona drops the dishes into the sink, some cracking but she couldn’t care less. “What the fuck?” 

“Is Mickey okay?” Carl asks, poking his head into the room. He must’ve heard from the living room. Debbie is right behind him, eyes wide with concern. Ian cringes, looking between his older siblings with a mix of fear and shock. 

“We’re gonna go get him and beat Terry’s ass while we’re at it,” Lip states. “Debbie, watch Carl and Liam. Let’s go.” 

“Wait, don’t you need a gun?” Carl asks, perking up. “Mickey told me his family has a huge collection of those.” 

“Shit,” Fiona curses, running a hand through her messy hair. “Lip, do you know anyone who-” 

“Er, I have one,” Carl pipes up, smiling nervously. The older Gallaghers look at him with different expressions, the boy shuffling his feet for a moment before he runs upstairs. He comes back down with a handgun, handing it to Fiona with a weak grin. “Mickey gave it to me in case of emergencies after he taught me how to shoot.” 

She closes her eyes for a moment. “I’ll talk to you and Mickey about that later after we bring him home.” She points at Lip and Ian. “Let’s go.” 

“Are you guys sure about this?” Ian asks, following them out the door. “Terry is-” 

“A fucking dead man, is what he is,” Lip snarls, balancing the bat over his shoulder. 

Ian walks behind them as they march, his chest tightening with worry for their safety. But at the same time, pride swells at the fact they’re taking action for Mickey. He can’t help but smile, praying this turns out for their favor. 

“-bitch think you were gonna get away with that?!” 

“Get the fuck off of me, you fucking faggots!” 

“Shut the fuck up!” 

Mickey lifts his head quickly at the sound of yelling, blinking the sleep out of his eyes from his power nap. He rolls out of bed, ripping open his bedroom door and moving for the living room, stopping dead at the sight. 

Not gonna lie, he never ever thought he’d see his dad pinned down by a woman. 

Terry’s face is bloody and red from rage, his arms locked behind his back by Fiona. Lip is wielding a baseball bat, tensing up and taking a swing at Terry’s head, making the man shout and curse in pain. Ian is holding a gun nearby, simply watching and making it clear that he has the weapon on him to Terry, just like the last time but now the roles are switched. 

Mandy is standing off to the side, hugging her arms and watching the scene unfold. Iggy isn’t even watching, putting more attention to the TV than his father getting the shit beaten out of him. 

“What the fuck?” Mickey states, catching everyone’s attention rather quickly. 

Fiona hisses down at Terry. “Stay down, bastard.” He growls at her but doesn’t move as she lets go and makes her way over to Mickey. He takes a step back, but her arms still make their way around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. His breath hitches, unsure of how to react. Fiona pulls back, cupping his face and looking him over. “Oh, Mickey. You’re coming with us, you hear?” 

“What?” he says quietly. 

“Go pack your shit,” she says, brushing a thumb over his eyebrow gently. “We’re taking you home.” 

Behind her, Terry makes a move for Ian’s gun, only to receive another hit to the head, this time knocking him out for good. Lip scowls down at him, tightening his hold on the bat to make sure he doesn’t actually kill the man. Mickey swallows, finding Fiona’s touch rather soothing. “What about Mandy?” 

Fiona smiles and looks over her shoulder. “If she wants to come as well…” 

Mandy looks surprised, mouth open as she tries to answer. Iggy sighs from his place on the couch, getting to his feet and nudging her towards the hallway. “If you wouldn’t mind, take her too. I’m kind of tired of the amount of rape going on in this house.” 

Lip inhales sharply, knowing exactly what Iggy is talking about. Ian grabs his arm before he can take another swing at the unconscious man. Fiona nods, hands dropping from Mickey’s face. “Go pack. Now.” 

“Mickey!” Debbie jumps up from the couch, running up and tackling the older man into a hug. He drops his stuff in surprise, wrapping his arms around her tightly and making sure they don’t fall over. Carl isn’t far behind, joining in on the hug with a huge grin on his face. 

“Alright, give him some space,” Fiona tells them, shooing them away from him. Mickey smiles weakly, Mandy biting her lip to try and stop her own grin. Lip shoots her a smile, nodding his head towards the stairs and carrying her stuff up with her in tow. Ian takes one of Mickey’s bags, smiling as well and heading upstairs with Mickey in tow. 

“I can’t believe you guys did that,” Mickey murmurs, settling down on Ian’s bed. Ian sets his stuff down, closing the door behind him to give them some privacy. He sits down next to him, reaching over and grabbing his hand. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t do it sooner,” he whispers, squeezing his hand. “I’m so sorry about everything, Mick.” 

Mickey sighs, scooting closer and leaning his head on his shoulder. “Don’t… I don’t want to think about that right now.” 

Ian nods, turning and kissing the top of his head. “Want to lay down? I know it’s only four but…”

“Yeah,” Mickey interrupts, releasing his hand and shifting to lay down on the small bed. Ian follows suit, watching Mickey carefully. The Milkovich lays still for a moment, and he doesn’t touch him of course, but he quickly rolls over and wraps his arms around his torso, burying his face in his chest. Ian smiles, wrapping his arms around him. Mickey takes a deep, shaky breath of air before speaking again. “Thank you, Ian.” 

Ian presses a trail of kisses against his temple, hands rubbing his back gently. “Of course, Mick. I… Fuck, I love you.” 

Mickey’s quiet for a beat, arms tightening around Ian as a small smile grows on his face. “I love you too.”


End file.
